carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul
Paul is a smart young boy who is always building machines and models or fixing them. He has brown hair and freckles. He wears blue shorts, a white t-shirt, tennis shoes and a red cap. He is always reading a book and to neighborhood kids he is considered a nerd. He is a sad boy because he doesnt have any friends and is often picked on by ch ildren in the neighborhood. After getting tricked he decides this is the last time and wants to get even with his bullies. The Care Bears attempt to help Paul by showing him that its better to give love and caring but Frostbite tells him it's better to get even. Frostbite brings Paul to Professor Cold Heart who tricks him into fixing his Careless Ray Contraption after Frostbite had accidentally broken it. When Paul realizes that Professor Cold Heart had just used him he makes things right by helping the Care Bears to destroy the machine and unfreeze everyone that Cold Heart had frozen. Paul learns that it's never too late to care and in the end he makes friends with his former bullies. Quotes: *It's a model of a steam engine Lumpy." *"Why are you always picking on me?" *“I don’t have any friends…I’m an odd ball…I’m different.” *“Ya I really want to make those kids sorry.” *“I don’t want to get even anymore; I just wanted those kids to like me (crying) it’s all my fault.” *“Go away! Leave me alone! (Crying) It’s all my fault it’s too late.” *"Its never too late...if you care enough." Lumpy is an overweight brown haired boy that lives in Paul's neighborhood. He wears blue pants, tennis shoes and a red beater and a blue backwards cap. He enjoys playing baseball with his two friends and h e also enjoys making fun of the geeky neighborhood boy Paul. Quotes: *"We'll get the genius when he comes out." *"Watch it Einstein you almost broke my favorite b at." *"Watcha building now genius...the space shuttle?" *"Hey small Paul you wanna play baseball with us?" *"Cause your an odd ball." Lumpy is voiced by Brodie Osbome in the Care Bears the Battle with the Freeze Machine. Lumpy's two friends are never named but they appear in Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine. They don't have any actual lines in the movie, though they have some in the ending song; they join in on some of the verses about being a friend. What is known about them is that they both enjoy playing baseball. One of his friends is a girl, she has blonde hair pulled back and wears a white t-shirt with red pants and matching trainers along with a green cap. The other friend is a boy, he has shaggy brown hair that covers his eyes along with a white cap and a blue outfit; lonsleeve shirt and matching trainers. He looks older than Lumpy and the girl but it is never mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Winners